A tear in the fabric of destiny
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: A fate changed. A new path shown. A new chapter made. This is the new life of Elizabeth Comstock when she meets two extraordinary men. What will happen to her now since Booker is dead? Please read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Tear in the fabric of Destiny

A Bioshock Infinite, Star Wars and League of Legends crossover

A/N: Heyo this is the GBB channel, your resource of up comings updates on the channel. I can't be doing so many chapters for my stories so 'Split Personality' is on hiatus and so is 'New Kat'. I had this idea to try since I finished watching Bioshock Infinite gameplay by Radbrad and another after reading LoL lore on all characters. So think of this as what is to come of Gunrun in the far, far future. Now please enjoy the reading and please leave a comment for the story.

Chapter 1: DNA reconstruction

(Normal POV)

Two largely built figures walk away from the direction of the sun to find themselves at a river with a hill in the middle of it which holds a small grave building on top. The figures cover themselves with brown cloaks and hoods to protect themselves from the heat. One wears heavy steel trousers and the other wears thick leather pants. They notice a group of people talking but one thing threw their thoughts off. The only person different are the man and the rest appears to be the same girl. They got a closer look and looked at their left wrist. On their wrist is a strange black gauntlet with small screen on it. When they both touch it brought up a holographic screen in front of them and analyze the group below.

"The man it says his name is Booker Dewitt."

"The rest appears to be the same girl and my 'net says her name is Anna Dewitt and another name; She goes by the name Elizabeth Comstock."

"The man we were sent to investigate about his death."

"Pretty much, but if he dies she will cease to exist."

"Damn, so what do we 'bout her."

"Don't know about you but I'm going to rewrite her DNA to save her."

"To whom to be the father?"

"Me."

"You are a brave soul" teased the figure with the metal leggings.

"Shut up."

As he stands up he pulls out an eerie purple glowing javelin and points the tip to the girl who appears to be the original. As he points he notice her clones or doppelgangers push him to the river to drown. As they drown him the figure was able to connect his purple glow to the girl's DNA structure and change her genetics to be his daughter. As he finishes with the last of the genetic strands, she is finally his daughter. As he walks over to her he notices the body of Booker. The figure places Booker's arms over to cross them until each hand crosses to a shoulder. The figure removes his hood revealing a roughly chiseled face with a soul patch, his left eye replaced with a cybernetic enhancement for better sight and a crimson flame tattoo covering his entire right side of his face. He looks away not being able to talk to his 'daughter' which he stole from a dead man. As she finishes her prayer she turns to see her father's face. She gave him a tight hug and cried a bit.

As he found the courage to fully accept his new family member he finally said "please, don't cry I'm here."

As Elizabeth finished her cries, she looked up and said "father, I don't know why I'm crying."

His eyes shot open realizing not only he changed her genetic but her whole memory. He looked Elizabeth in the eyes he lied "you found an old family friend dead here."

As he lifts Booker by the shoulders his companion also walks over to help. The second figure removes his hood and shows he is identical to his leader but mirrored features but a large gash scar running from his forehead to his right eye and ends on the tip of his chin. He carefully lifts Booker's legs and brought him to the hill they were just on and began to dig him a grave. As they walk up the hill they notice the dimensional clones have disappeared back to their respective dimensions. While they two dig the graves they also notice Booker's body already in a far state of decay. When they finished burying Booker, they readied a makeshift wagon to return to their home.

While the two pull the wagon with their stuff in it as well as Elizabeth in it, she asked "this may seem off but it seem that I forgot your name uncle."

As the figure looked to his brother in somewhat disbelief he turns back to her and said "Razor, Elizabeth, please try not to forget."

She nods her head and said "dad, are we heading home?"

Before the figure could respond she clenched her chest and fell off the wagon. The two brothers rushed to her and examined her. The examination took a few seconds until they came to a conclusion.

"She may have a weapon Razor."

"Gareth, you can't be serious."

"Yes I am she is my daughter and your niece."

"Fine, but I'm choosing her weapon shape."

"Just hurry up."

"Alright and do you hear an air ship?"

Gareth turns around to see a Vox Populi fleet squad ready to fire upon them. As they get closer Gareth smiles and said "finally, I was getting board of not fighting." As he said that he pulled out his guns. For most people it would be pistols or short body sub machine guns or even dared to use two combat rifles but not Gareth. His weapons are tri-barrel machine guns, one for each hand. As he revs up his twin machine guns he yelled out "alright you bastards, when you go to hell say hello to the devils!"

As his brother guns down the invading forces he works against the clock to stabilize Elizabeth he took a couple of stray bullets to the back but continued to work hard to save his niece. As he couldn't think straight with a bullet embedding itself into his lung he couldn't properly picture Elizabeth's weapon. As she is finally stable, Razor turns around to assist his brother. As he turns around, he pulls out his twin razor swords. His razor swords emitted a sound like a chainsaw would make. Razor charged at the enemy drop barges and easily cut though them like a hot knife on butter. He cut through ten ships in mere seconds but they still kept coming.

"Jeez, how many are there?"

"Don't know but all I do know that we keep fighting until the last one falls."

"Yes, until the last one stands."

While the brothers fight Elizabeth wakes up from her slumber and notices her 'father' fighting against the Vox Populi. She gasped and panicked on how to help her father and uncle. She then finds a pistol on the ground. She took the pistol from the hard earth but the pistol was not shaped like hand cannons or the regular pistols she have seen before. Her hand smoothly grasped the grip of the gun without problem. The weight of the gun was as light as a strand of hair. The magazine clip was not located on the bottom but on both sides of the gun. The gun barrel was four inches long and instead of one barrel it was two. The body of the gun was definitely similar to the regular pistol but on where the body meets the base of the barrels, there lays a black rose. The black rose was made of steel and resembled like a rose but more like a marigold. When she turned around to see her father injured but still shooting his guns, she took aim and gun down twenty Vox soldiers. The fighting lasted for an hour until the Vox command drop ship declared a retreat.

Razor exclaimed "I never thought the fighting would never end."

Gareth calmly said "same here." He turns to his daughter to see her hand a strange looking pistol to him. "Elizabeth what sort of pistol is this?" He tried to take the pistol but the gun gave no budge and just stayed there. "It seems it will only be held by you."

Elizabeth frowned and said "can't you wield it."

They both looked at her and Razor said "the gun seems to take a liking to you."

As soon that was said they fell through a time portal. Elizabeth screamed as the brothers enjoyed the fall. When they finish falling through they ended up on a dark planet. The planet had black stone environment, there are statues of the past lords of the land and finally a small ship landing pad.

Gareth's eyes shot open when he realized where they are. "We have to find a way off this planet."

Elizabeth and Razor looked at each other and turned their heads back to Gareth and in unison said "why?"

"We are on Korriban." After that some sith warriors jumped out of the shadows and ignited their light sabers and saber staffs. "I really hate these guys." As he said that he readied a family heirloom which he kept with him. The heirloom was Achilles's light scythe.

"Same here" said Razor. As opposed to using his swords, he pulled out Chiron's saber flail.

When Elizabeth stood up all the sith warriors looked at each other and ran away from her. When she looked at the retreating warriors she asked "why do they run away from us?"

"Don't know Elizabeth."

They turned their heads when Razor yelled "I think I know why they ran from her."

They ran to him and saw a large hieroglyphic of what gave the warriors the reason to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: this is a new beginning for Elizabeth Comstock Blade. Those who will discriminate please go **F **your respective selves.

(Gareth's POV, two years later)

"Eyes on target?"

"This is Jag, I have positive ID."

"This is Rift Ripper, I'm in position."

I read my heavy sniper rifle to a good position to take out the target. "This is Blast Cannon, commence Operation: fear."

(Two weeks earlier)

We arrived to Coruscant thanks to the locals on Ord Mantell. We look around and Coruscant looks far advance than the last time we looked at it, although that was back then in the Clone Wars, or should I say later in the Clone Wars. We walked around and found the senate building. We also found the local military recruiter office. We walked in and found an assignment since we are easily recognized as mercenaries. The job was to instill fear on to the Justicars new leader. The target's name is Ravan Dilidoor.

(Now, Razor's POV)

As I wait on the street while the target: Dilidoor is making his rounds with his personal team, I notice Rift Ripper wait in the alley way nearby eager to finish up so we can have family time. The signal is the sniper shot to the target. Rift and I are clean up. As I light my death stick it signaled Blast to take the shot. As soon I took the stick out of my mouth Ravan was shot in the head and we acted. I took out the three on my left then two on my right. I saw Rift shoot down ten of those rebellious vigilantes. As soon the small battle was over we ran to the speeder Blast had ready to get us back to the senate building to report to a General Garza. When we got there we met up with Garza who seems to have a squad of troopers with her.

Blast asked "what is the meaning of this?"

She replied "you all disobeyed orders; your orders were to kill this man in secrecy; now we have the media breathing down on our necks about this; in the name of the Republic we are apprehending all of you under arrest."

As soon we took a step back we all fell through another time portal. The troopers screamed as well as Garza but Rift, Blast and I are enjoying the fall. They seem to go off their original time but the three of us ended up somewhere else.

I got up and said "now where are we?"

The next moment we saw our ancestor: Gareth 'Gunrun' Blade. We were at a loss of words.

Blast and I are befuddled, while Rift asks "who is that?"

I turn to Rift and said "that is our ancestor: Gunrun."

Then we heard Blast said "which means we are in the past in the Twisted Treeline environment."

I then said "which makes us neutral enemies to both teams."

"Which means we are liable targets" Blast added.

As soon Gunrun caught sight of us he bladed his way at us. We began shooting our lead at him but he kept dodging our shots. He was able to knock out Blast who was a somewhat equal but he never stood a grain of chance. He then went after me and he was siphoning my energy. As I kept swinging he kept up the dodging. As soon I collapsed from the lack of energy and mana he went after Rift. She was helpless from his speed. He was too siphoning her energy and mana to concentrate it into one blast-shot.

When he pointed the gun at her head a mysterious voice came out and said. "**BlastxFlack disconnected from the server; player 2 disconn****ected; player 3—to hell with it everyone disconnected from the server."**

When he shot his revolver at a random tree, we got our energy back and helped Rift off her knees. He turned around and asked "sorry 'bout that but that player was spamming my skills."

Blast replied "that's ok we're used to it."

"Name's Gareth 'Gunrun' Blade and what are yours?"

Blast and I looked at each other for a moment and decided to remove our masks. Our looks changed but our faces kept. The only thing that changed is that our soul patches changed to beards that connected to our sideburns. I spoke up "my name is Razor Blade XIV and this is my brother Gareth Blade XV and finally this is his daughter Elizabeth Blade."

"Then you lot are my descendants and sorry 'bout attacking you" as Gunrun said that he gave a wholesome sheepish smile.

Elizabeth giggled and said "apology taken." As she said that she gave Gunrun a hug knowing she met her ancestor.

He returned the hug and said "it's always nice to meet an old or new family member from the past or future, no?"

We all shared a hearty laugh and started walking to the home of Champions: Valoran. We adjourned into Gunrun's apartment after an hour or two of walking through the battlefield and dangerous environment. The apartment was a 10 Sq. ft. room. The walls are littered with either a sword Gunrun used or a trophy from his kills. The room has a small mana powered radio on a small coffee table. There are also various leather chairs that surround the table.

A moment later Gunrun tossed us skins of water and wine. We drank the sweet maroon liquid; of course Elizabeth preferred water rather than wine. When we finish our drink we heard a knock on the door. Before Gunrun opened it three small portals opened up and sucked Elizabeth, Gareth and I into it leaving Gunrun befuddled.

(Gunrun's POV)

'That was weird.' I turn my attention back to the door and opened it. "Hey Miss Fortune, ready for our date?"

"Yeah and did you remember to build your master piece?"

"Yep." As I said that I pulled out my octet-barrel revolver.

"Good let's go kill Gangplank."

(Gareth's POV)

As we fall yet again we sighted another group falling as well. It was our cousins. We try to flail our arms to greet them but futile because we ended up at another place. Where we ended up is beyond our own words. We looked up on the large banner but somewhat read it because there is no lights active but read it just fine.

"Hall of Heroes" Razor read out.

"I thought Mr. Dewitt and I already went through this place and taken down the soldiers here" exclaimed Elizabeth.

I spoke up and said "I believe we traveled a day or two before mister Dewitt arrived to Columbia."

Razor said raising his arms "as long we are here might as well walk around a tad."

We agreed and walked outside to see the city before it was razed by both Booker and the Vox. It is amazing. The sun shined like it never shone before, the shops active with some customers, the churches filled with people who wished to pray before anything else and the town center filled with fair-goers.

We walked in to the fair when a young woman came up to us and asked "would you care to participate in our raffle?"

We shared looks and happily said "sure." We drew our balls and read out our numbers. "76"

"I got 95, dad."

"I picked up 77."

I turned and said "that's the number that got Booker in trouble."

"When is the raffle" asked Elizabeth excited to find out this new outcome.

"'Bout in an hour" I said with the same expression.

Razor stopped us and said "didn't Booker arrive on May 17, 1913 and 0930?"

Elizabeth and I said "yeah."

He shot his looks at us and said "today is the seventeenth of May 9:30 Am."

We all looked at each other and mouthed 'shit.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Any person who rejects my ideas for Elizabeth *ahem* **GO F YOUR RESPECTIVE SELVES**. Now enjoy. Oh and sorry 'bout the wait I was in a psychiatric ward for a week.

Chapter 3

(Gareth's POV)

'Fuck Booker is already here.' As I look around to walk to, the only choice we have is to the raffle area. As we enter the area, Booker already entered the plaza and walked up to a stall to play a game. We made ourselves incognito in the crowd to keep hidden. It took some time before Booker got to the raffle area with his numbered baseball. When he entered the small area they started calling out the raffle number.

"Okay, everyone for today's raffle the winning number is 77."

I look to Razor who brought his number up and exclaimed "right here."

"Well sir come on up."

I watched Razor who walked up on the stage still in his Black clothing and try to keep a cool composure.

He then asked "what did I win?"

"Well sir you have won the opportunity to become a live handy man to test if it is possible for such an experiment."

Elizabeth and I gasp as two city guards came up at Razor grabbing his arms as he thrash around. The one thing that was able to stop them was that a pair of guardsmen found Booker with his AD brand on his right hand. They were going to hack his face off when a shocking sight was caught. Razor pulled out his twin swords and slice through the two men holding him and went after the men who was about to kill Booker. As he cut through them Booker grabbed the rail grinder and helped Razor kill a few men. As they fight some city soldiers notice that I'm Razor's twin and went after Elizabeth and me. I took out my guns to somehow scare the men away but it encourages them to take out their pistols. As soon one man took out his I gave them a large barrage of bullets at the group of soldiers.

"Brother how is your end?"

"Already twenty lie dead at my feet, you Gareth?"

"I'm at thirty five."

"I got to say this is fun."

As we talk we kill more and more men while Elizabeth directs the civilians out of the square. As she clear out the last person out of the area she pull out her rose gun as she calls it and gun down some men in one entrance to prevent more coming through. Together we held until they heard that someone is going for the prophet's daughter. They direct the majority of their incoming forces at that person. We know full well who it is. We as finish up the remaining troops who have been told to kill us we heard a loud explosion.

"Aw crap" is all the three of us could ever say.

"Dad isn't that where—"Elizabeth tried to say until I said.

"Yeah that is where Booker saves you from that brass tower of a home."

Razor took a step and said "well what are we waiting for let's help them get away to New York."

An idea popped in my head causing me to say "or to Paris."

They looked at me and asked "what?"

"If we change her destiny then she can fulfill her dream of going to Paris."

Razor looked at me and said "sounds like a plan."

"But dad how do we do that?"

"We just improvise; now come on they're probably at the beach; now let's get some help; Elizabeth mind opening a rift to bring in some soldiers. "

"Alright dad."

As soon she said that she walks a few feet away to open a large tear to bring in some troops in to aid us. The tear looked different from the ones she normally summons. The tear takes place in space but more to the point inside a Republic frigate. The next moment later a batch of clones ran out and stopped in their tracks on their new environment. They looked befuddled on where they are. The first to greet them is Razor.

"Welcome; you men have been chosen to take part in my quest; my name is Razor Blade XIV, I'm a Jedi knight."

As soon he said that all of the clones salute to Razor and a clone speaks up introducing his squad.

"The name is Sargent Luck sir and this is my squad: Gold, Sharp Eye, Blunt Shot, Bloodshot, Rads, Exploder, Marigold and Flame."

"Nice to meet you Sargent; this is my twin Gareth XV or you can call him Blast Cannon; and that is my brother's daughter Elizabeth or you can call her Rift Ripper."

The next moment we are ambushed by the Colombian military and received live fire from them. As soon the first shot cracked and left a hole on the ground everyone split up into three groups. Razor took Luck, Rads, and Sharp Eye. Elizabeth took Bloodshot, Flame and Blunt Shot. I'm left with Marigold, Gold and Exploder. I took the high road while Razor takes the low road and Elizabeth commandeers an airship. As my group decides to travel building to building the others do their own thing.

(Elizabeth's POV)

As I shoot down the last soldier on the airship the others took up positions around the ship. Flame set up a machine gun emplacement on the right part of the ship while Blunt set up a mortar position on the front and Bloodshot guards the left. I take my place in the driver's cockpit. I had some trouble with the door but I was able to lock pick the lock. As soon I got in I drove the ship parallel to the low path group while my father go through building to building.

(Razor POV)

I stare in amazement on how my niece was able to take care of herself. I fool myself a lot thinking she is weak but yet again I am wrong for the umpteenth time. I run with my clone troops to meet a small blockade. The blockade covers building to building in a five foot wall. As soon I saw it, it blew up to kingdom come. I look to see if any of my men did it but saw what brought down that wall and its defenders. A Republic walker stands before us with some soldiers in it. We gave roars cheer as they assist us. I gave them a quick briefing before receiving fire from a building. The building never stood a chance. As soon we reached the bridge connecting to another portion of the city, my brother is there with his men ready to charge the bridge. As we get there the bridge is in pieces and dead bodies lie everywhere.

"Your handy work" I asked.

"Yep they never stood a single chance but, no time to talk."

"Right" I said knowing what to do. I yelled out to the men "company march."

As soon I said that every man we have charged the bridge. The walker stayed behind and provided some cover fire. As soon everyone got across Elizabeth arrived with her airship and took a small company of men to provide some more cover fire.

**A/N: Alright things escalated and we have a minor scale war on our hands here. What will our time displaced heroes do now? Stay tuned to this channel or read my other stories.**


End file.
